Glass Wings
by xXNessa.MirielXx
Summary: The Circus was all she ever knew, the members were her family it was her life. Until the day she and her brothers were left with their aunt to go to school at Ouran Academy which she hated. Can a certain group of hosts change her opinion of school in general, or will the circus be all she can ever live for? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC's and the different plot line, I don't own the anime or the manga!**

Chapter 1:

It started when they were 12 years old when the circus came into town lived in, and though the other young girls parent's were quite rich they saw no point in sending their children to a place like Ouran Academy when they chose to send them elsewhere as opposed to just leaving them with the private tutor that travelled with them.

So that morning Miranda set off to a normal school for probably the first time in her life, unsure of what to expect, and highly annoyed that she wasn't at her home practising for the performances which she and the other children had been taken out from for the next week.

There were anyway only 8 of them.

Only it was that day in which the young American girl who was only there because her step-mother thought it would be a good idea made a friend outside of her circus life, and that was also when a lot of things changed for her when she managed to keep in contact with that one person who wasn't constantly in her life.

That was the day Miranda met Ayaka, the day she met a fairly rich girl who was down to Earth and seemed normal, waiting to see if her application was approved to a private, apparently expensive school in the area. That was the day where Miranda wondered whether or not moving around so much was really such a good thing.

O.o

Almost 3 years later the now 15 year old Miranda found herself once again in Japan, after years of moving around fluent in more languages than just English. Only, this time she was here for a different reason she thought glumly to herself. These next few days of performances would mark the end of her circus career... for now.

Cursing quietly she slammed her fist into the wall of what was going to be her bedroom until she graduated from the apparently elite Ouran Academy. Miranda didn't even _like_ school so why they were bothering with this she didn't even know. Of course, her step mother and aunt were always rather weird so she ran a hand through the brown curls that were her hair.

She missed her mother... that was one thing that she and Haruhi had bonded over the first time they met. Both their mother's had died, not that it mattered anymore, moping over it would fix nothing but still both girls seemed to miss their mother's even as times kept passing. 'Some wounds just don't heal' Miranda mused to herself.

Now she found herself losing the only other friends and family she ever knew...

She officially hated her step-mother. Her father was the one that kept her close for all the previous years, never sending her away from him, he kept her close and watched her grow as both a child to a teenager and simply as a performer from the circus.

He knew that she loved every single moment she was in the spotlight, while she was performing with the other teenagers in acrobatics, not to mention when she got the chance to do something like a trapeze solo, let alone a silks one. How could he throw her out the window just because his new wife thought it was a good idea? Just because she wanted him on her... because she wanted him to focus on the children _they_ had together. Considering her Aunt, though rather rich, worked overseas most of the time she had a feeling that would mean she'd be raising her two little brothers from now on in. That was, she would or the maid would end up raising them and that was something she didn't want from her little brothers.

Still when the phone rang she sighed, hesitantly picking it up and answering.

"Hello?" she asked as she picked up, inwardly reminding herself that now that she was in Japan, she'd have to remember to go by her Japanese name, especially considering they'd handed in her application from with the preferred name written as Hanako instead of Miranda...

This would be so much fun she thought to herself sarcastically.

"Miranda, remember you have to go to the designer that made your costume, you're meant to be there in about 15 minutes" she heard a voice say quickly, and inwardly groaned. Miranda couldn't believe that she'd almost forgotten that, though in a way was glad that for her final show, the costume would definitely be special!

"Um... does the driver know where it is?" the brunette asked quietly to make sure that I conveyed the fact that I had no clue.

"Yes Miranda, he does" the voice said in barely concealed annoyance, and in turn Miranda gritted her teeth to control herself, Hotaru annoyed her more than she ever thought would be possible for a person to do!

"Okay... um Mum can you tell dad that I'm gonna come past the caravans afterwards? I've finished unpacking my room..." the girl said again forcing the word mum out as she spoke before looking around to see an almost bare room, the only difference was she'd put sheets on her bed and her clothes in the closet... and a picture of Miranda both her parents and siblings now found itself on the desk almost mocking the girl whenever she glanced over to it.

"That's fine, just make sure that you aren't late" the woman replied hanging up on her, leaving the acrobat to glare at the phone, sticking her tongue out at it.

Walking downstairs she walked through the kitchen first, grabbing herself an apple as she walked out of the door, nodding the maid she didn't have to say anything for the woman to know what she meant. She was leaving, take care of the boys and don't let anything happen no matter what.

Simple instructions in the teenagers mind though she knew that the 5 year old boy was a bit of a handful, trying to climb up on all sorts of things that usually filled her with complete anxiety though being around the circus made it normal, as long at Luke did it under the supervision of some sort of adult who was making sure that he was going to do it correctly!

Stepping into the limo, which was apparently going to be her mode of transport from now on, she pulled sunnies in front of her eyes, the car driving before she even had her seatbelt fastened. Now, there were only 7 days left till Miranda's first day at school. 5 days until her family left her here to stay at school with her brothers as her only family there. 4 shows left.

Feeling sick she snuggled herself back into her chair trying to forget the entire thing, she'd get to things when it finally came around, and until then she was perfectly happy to try and forget that the time would eventually pass.

**A/N: That's a surprisingly short chapter for my taste, though I suppose it'll do as a start. Anyway, I hope anyone who reads this reviews, keeping in mind this is my first Ouran Fiction. Beyond that I'd also like to ask for people to submit which pairing they'd like to see, I've been contemplating either the twins or Honey!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Perhaps it was the way that she didn't know what was happening, but after the limo pulled out at the mansion and paused for a moment, Miranda took it as her queue to leave, repeating her Japanese name in her head over and over.

'My name is Hanako, I'm here for the acrobatic costume' she repeated over and over in her head, slightly more nervous about this than she usually was about her performances of all things! Then again she found those a bit more than usual by now, being raised to perform, though she had been a shy child while she was younger, it didn't take long for that to change though. Now Hanako loved the attention she got when she was on stage, the gasps and the applause that the audience gave her whenever she did a trick.

Knocking at the door she waited for a second before a man in a suit answered the door.

"I'm Hanako Love, the acrobat that's here for the costume that was ordered" she said with the practised ease, faking confidence as she flashed a smiled to the butler.

"Right this way" he said bluntly, guiding the way for the teenager. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a pair of twins, looking curiously at her and she met their eyes with the same facade of confidence she used earlier as she started evaluating them. Their hair was parted differently, both of them had auburn hair and appeared identical, almost mirror images from one another. With a bit of disdain she also realised that these two would also have been taller than she was.

Tearing her eyes from them when she left the hallway, continuing to be led down other corridors, though the twins still exchanged glances in the silence that remained unaware of exactly who she was though she seemed quite young. Shrugging they turned around heading back to the kitchen where they were going in the first place, they'd ask their mother about it later.

Hanako on the other hand found herself in a large room, with lots of clothes in it already. Of course there was also a lady with short blonde hair and a huge smile already looking at the young acrobat in front of her. Miranda... or Hanako already knew that Mrs Hitachiin and her father had been good friends due to previous times costumes were ordered for acts.

"Miss Love is here" the butler said, giving a nod and walking out of the room like he'd never been there.

"I've been expecting you" she said as she walked over, leaving Hanako to sarcastically think thoughts like 'no kidding' but instead she smiled politely and nodded. "Anyway the costume that you requested for you is over here, your father came past with the boys earlier today and got theirs!" she said, excitement evident in her voice.

Hanako almost burst into laughter.

As she was guided down the room by the older woman the teenager couldn't help but look at so many of the clothes in absolute awe, they all seemed so... amazing. Honestly the teenager couldn't help her mind wander to the two boys she'd seen earlier, who she now figured where Mrs Hitachiin's sons and couldn't imagine what it would be like having a mother who was a designer... then again most people thought the same of her whenever they found out that she grew up in a circus...

"This is it" the woman said stopping suddenly, causing Hanako to almost crash into her before she realised, blushing slightly as the lady laughed at her. Looking up at what the lady pointed at she couldn't help but hold her breath for a second. Immediately she realised despite the skin coloured material it would look like she was in nothing if it weren't for white strips that reached down her stomach and across her chest. If all the beige fabric was gone, it still couldn't be counted as completely indecent.

She thought it was perfect!

"Oh my god... it's... it's... it's just amazing" she said at a loss for words, turning to see the designer grinning at her.

"Aren't you going to try it on?" she asked cheekily winking at the younger girl and watched as the delight on her face grew.

"Yes... um... where can I?" she asked before the woman pointed at a curtain that it was now obvious could be pulled out to give a sort of cubicle of privacy. The acrobat mentally cursed herself for being so oblivious to these things! With another slight blush, she took the outfit offered to her and walked into the makeshift changing room pulling her jeans and singlet off and replacing them with the new outfit.

It was perfect.

Walking out she smiled at the designer, the look in her eyes telling how happy she was with it, how much she loved wearing it.

"Try moving around in it" the older woman said, and Hanako didn't need more encouragement than that before she bent herself backwards until her hands reached the ground, pushing herself up into a handstand before allowing herself to fall back to standing on her feet. Rushing over she hugged the older woman, completely randomly content with the outfit she now had.

"It's just... perfect. Completely and utterly perfect" she said while the designer laughed hugging her back. "Thank you so much Mrs Hitachiin..."

"You can call me Yuzuha, and I know it is" she said childishly giving the girl in what was now definitely a perfect costume that _she_ designed and gave another cheeky wink.

"Well Mrs... I mean Yuzuha my father wanted me to also mention that he'd like to give you a couple of front row tickets for the first night of performances. He kept them on hold in case the outfits were like you described I guess, and they've done more than just exceed his expectations" she said formally. "There's ten tickets that I'm able to give to you... you can invite whoever you want, anyone's welcome" she concluded flashing a large grin as she reached over to her black handbag, pulling the tickets out and handing them over. " I assume my father already payed for the outfit then?"

"He did" Mrs Hitachiin said smiling at the younger girl, already knowing who she was going to end up taking once her sons heard that they'd been giving tickets. Oh the joys of teenagers, especially childish ones that had no sense of what being mature meant.

"Alright, beyond that try to bring more... older people I guess, considering as a part of it my father wants to invite them backstage afterwards so they can see a bit of training I guess, this of course will be after the show so if someone has to go to bed at like 8 usually it probably wouldn't work out too well" she continued as she walked back into the changing room and pulled on her own clothes again, folding the outfit for tomorrow night.

She couldn't wait!

"It sounds good, I have a feeling my son's would anyway like to invite a few of their friends to go with them in that case" she replied with a smile.

"Hmm... are they the red-headed twins I saw downstairs earlier?" Hanako asked suddenly, feeling rather curious about the two.

"Yes those are my sons! I hope they didn't attempt to terrorize you" the woman replied laughing slightly at the thought of it. Her sons had the tendency to confuse, irritate and annoy people, still at least Yuzuha loved them for everything they were... and now that they both had friends they were beginning to come out of their shells more.

"No... unless you count staring" Hanako laughed slightly. "Do they also go to Ouran Academy?"

"Yes, both of them do, they're in class 1A" Yuzuha replied smiling as Hanako nodded thinking for a moment, they'd be in the same class as she'd be, and they'd might also be in the same class as Ayaka. Truthfully she didn't really know whether she was in 1A or 1B but considering she was meeting up with the Japanese girl in the evening she thought she might ask her about her class and those two when she got there, if she was going to be in a class with them she wanted to know what she was going to have to expect!

"Cool, I think that's where I'll be as well apparently... dad organised it all so what do I know?" she asked laughing at herself. "But yeah... I think I have to go, I told Mum and Dad I'll drop past the caravans after I'm done here and I still have a bit to do later" she said with another smile.

"Ok, let me walk you to the door" the older lady said walking her down the stairs and watched from the door as the circus girl walked out of the room. Both of them were unaware of the twins looking down questioningly at the girl from her room as she entered the black limo that was still waiting for her and once again, the moment she was in the car it drove off.

"To the caravans" she said to the driver after she pulled the blacked out glass for privacy open, closing it again and leaning into her chair. Maybe a life like this wouldn't be too bad after all, considering it did seem quite comfortable!

O.o

Time passed quickly, and soon enough after about two hours of practise and some time helping all her siblings, both actual and half, with their acrobatic technique she found herself standing in front of the door of a massive house. Well... she anyway found houses, especially hers, massive after growing up in a caravan but still mansion sized houses still seemed like insanity, and a completely pointless thing, to the girl.

Ringing the door bell she wasn't surprised when another butler answered the door and she simply smiled a bit as she looked at him.

"I'm one of Ayaka's friends" she said calmly and was once again silently invited into the house and led down more corridors and up flights of stairs when she was finally left in front of a door, which she assumed to be Ayaka's room, though it could've just been the room she could usually be found in.

Hanako was beginning to have doubts she'd ever know her way around her own home, let alone the house's that her friends lived in!

Knocking quietly she walked into the room and jumped slightly, suddenly attacked by the Japanese girl.

"Hanako!" she yelled, attaching herself firmly to the younger teen, who looked around the room in complete shock. Pictures of 6 boys hung all around the room, including pictures of the twins that she'd seen earlier, the Hitachiin twin's.

"Hey Ayaka" she replied breathlessly as the girl unattached herself from her.

"It's been ages since I've seen you!"

"I know... 3 years... on the bright side we still emailed and you might have seen me on TV" Hanako joked to the other girl, sometimes the circus things were recorded and put on TV world-wide for people who didn't have the money to go so they could actually see it all, still seeing it live seemed to be a preference!

As for the emails, Hanako never expected that that would ever happen, but it did.

"I know, you looked amazing in the last show I saw... in fact it was the only one but I recorded it and watched it a couple of times... you know I wish that I could do stuff like that... it's amazing" the other girl rambled and the acrobat couldn't help but laugh.

"You could've always run away to the circus with me, we'd have taught you!" Hanako joked winking at the girl who noticed her eyes on the posters, one of said twins in a rather... suggestive pose, and the other of them just holding out roses. Immediately Ayaka giggled.

"Those two are the Hitachiin twins, Kaoru and Hikaru"

"I know, I saw them earlier when I went by their house, their mother made outfits for the performances..."

"Really? Oh you're so lucky! I'd give anything to go there! Anyway, that's Mitsukuni Haninozuka and his cousin Takashi Morinozuka, but they're called Honey and Mori, Honey's the oldest mind you!" she said, laughing at the look of shock on Hanako's face, she thought he'd have been really young but he was adorable. Then she heard the mocking tone as her friend continued "He might be your height. But going on that's Kyoya Ootori, and that blonde hottie over there is Tamaki Suoh and they're all known as Ouran High School Host Club"

"Host club?" Hanako asked quietly, unsure what was going on.

"They try to make girls happy, flirt with them... stuff like that... basically the twin's are the devilish type, Honey's the loli-shota, Mori is the wild type and Tamaki is the Prince type... fitting isn't it?" the older teen said bursting into a fit of giggles and falling back onto her bed.

Although Hanako had to admit all of them were really good looking, even the littlest one that Ayaka had called Honey, especially now that she didn't feel like a paedophile if she thought that he was pretty good looking knowing that he was older than her now!

Then she remembered what Mrs Hitachiin said earlier, and had a feeling that she was going to meet these guys sooner than she originally anticipated, especially as her friend rambled on about how she had to go there with her after her first school day!

**A/N Well guys, review, review, review! And again, tell me what you think about pairings! Next chapter our darling little Miranda, or Hanako more commonly will meet the lovely boys so let's see how this turns out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, another chapter, I'm getting through these quickly O.o But anyway, here's the next chapter which I also loved writing, thanks for those that put this story as one of their favourites and also thanks to those who reviewed!**

Chapter 3:

She never understood what it was, maybe it was the feeling of flying when she swung from pole to pole, maybe it was feeling of… the burning of her body after hours of working on her contortion routines or maybe it was that burn through her shoulders and bruises on her legs that were partially rope burnt as she found herself suspended in mid-air, gracefully moving on two pieces of fabric that hung from a ceiling before she did a planned fall, the gasps of people around her at all of this.

Though Hanako thought she'd never ever truly understand what she loved about living in the circus, and performing for people, no matter whom, she just loved it.

So it was then that she found herself dressed in the outfit that had been designed for her by Yuzuha, though the girl still preferred referring to her as Mrs Hitachiin and mentally did so anyway. Calmly she walked on stage like she did so often before, acting out the part of the story she portrayed for the moment, a stronger beat and less innocent type of music playing as she smirked at the audience, walking around the edge of the stage.

Her hair was what stood out though, the brown curls had been straightened, and then pulled back that it reminded her of a Star Trek character, a Talaxian actually she corrected, to make sure it wouldn't fall in her face, and then extensions put in so there seemed to be bright pink, blue and red streaks throughout her hair. The woman who designed the costume was definitely proud to have had a part in it when she finally saw it on stage, about to be used in the performance that was coming.

With the comfort of normal, hearing a small applause though the audience didn't know what was coming Hanako went over to the bar that was suspended in the air, trailing a hand over it and walking around before she finally gripped onto it, the familiar feel comforting the last bit of the nerves that were left over, the ones she always felt right at the beginning.

Taking a few steps backwards she ran forward again, the bar being pulled up mechanically as she raised up after her leap just swaying forwards, holding on with that one hand before she landed again. It was more of a thing there to give the audience an intro, and also remind Hanako to concentrate on what she was going to be doing.

Sliding her hands up to the ropes above the bar she held on as she ran before just sitting herself suspended in air as the rope took her along the side of the stage, and she couldn't help the smile that came to her face as she allowed herself to let go, sliding to a stop on the edge of the stage sitting for a moment, winking at Yuzuha, before looking to the side to see that the boys on the posters of Ayaka's room were indeed there, like she expected!

Pulling her feet from the edge she got herself to roll, much like any dancer would in a dance before she stood up in a graceful movement, once again making her way to the bar. It was show time now!

Twisting her arms over the bar she let herself spin, spinning as she made her way up focussing on just keeping her breathing steady and body as still as she could, that would definitely be helpful now! Finally she felt her feet touch the ground again and she leapt down halting the spinning bar and watching as it lowered slightly. From her she took another few steps back, comfortably sitting herself as she was lifted up once again.

Swinging back and forth it seemed to the audience that she viewed the bar as nothing more than a swing before she lifted herself up, standing as she used her feet to push herself. She needed to focus.

Hitting the top of her swing she let herself fall, holding onto the bar with her feet as she swang back and found herself once again on her feet, repeating that twice already imagining the gasps of the audience. Honey sat in the audience amongst the other Hosts and responded as childishly as ever, watching with eyes as wide as saucers and talking about the entire thing, happily eating the huge amounts of ice cream Mori had bought before.

The twins on the other hand were wondering if this was the girl that they'd seen in their hallway the day before. That girl had looked so... tiny and delicate, it seemed impossible that that girl, who although looked confident, could do something like this, let alone portray a rather rebellious attitude towards the others.

Even the way she managed to wink at their mother so cheekily didn't seem at all like that girl.

Finally they watched her and instead of just swinging up she jumped up slightly, away from the bar suspended in nothing but air as she spun landing confidently on her bar once again only now sitting. Kaoru almost winced aloud at the thought of what might have happened if she were only 30cm off... she wouldn't have survived the fall.

Holding her arms out they saw the confidence in the acrobat and at that moment Kaoru noted the black wire that held her in case she actually did miss. At least they were taking precautions...

Up on the trapeze Hanako wasn't worried at all, she loved that feeling, and heard the applause that she was getting for the last trick and grinned, wondering how they'd take the next thing that was planned into her routine.

Standing again she swung again, much like any child would once again on a swing when they were playing around, only at the height of her swing she slipped off the bar again and slipped forward, spinning quickly to catch it again as she hung there, the bar continuing to swing with her dangling from it, seemingly at the bars mercy.

Continuing to swing with all the might in her small body she swung herself in a flip, grabbing the bar with her legs once again as she once again moved up in a sit position to jump and twirl before she let herself again fall back, clinging onto the bar with her feet at the ropes. She swung again, a couple of swings of the bar before she managed to flip herself back onto the bar relieved that she'd managed it again, but instead of that she put a face that showed cockiness, arrogance and more rebellion than she ever thought she could muster. It helped that she truly loved this, loved the applause she could already hear that she was getting.

There was one final trick, the hardest one in her opinion and one that would probably once again shock the crowd. Flipping herself back so that she was once again dangling off the bar she swung as much as she could. The audience seemed silent to her, she couldn't hear the whispers of the audience.

Finally she flipped herself up, but instead of catching herself against it she brushed her ankles beside it before she finally finished the back flip with a half twist and gripped onto the bar again.

Gasps echoed throughout the tent, people questioning if what they saw they actually saw correctly, though they eventually assumed it was. Twisting herself back up onto the bar Hanako pulled another cocky smirk at the audience she found that the bar finally lowered far enough, back flipping off the bar and feeling the ground as her feet finally hit the stage.

Bowing with exaggeration she grinned at the audience turning and running a few steps before finally she cart-wheeled ending with one last front flip before she got off stage finally, breathing heavily as she heard the applause of the audience. Smiling she watched as one of the clowns approached her hugging her tightly vaguely hearing words of encouragement in English though she didn't hear it properly, how could she?

The applause was still thundering in her ears, a deafening sound that would make the next silence unexplainably painful.

Walking to the hall that was close by, disguised as another tent by her parents for the sake of the stereotypical circus look, she smiled upon entering seeing her siblings hard at word putting in a bit of extra practise in. Considering her parents owned the land, the fact that the hall was here with a lot of extra safety features wasn't surprising, so hanging near the wall she decided to watch.

The eldest, Leon was busy focussed entirely on juggling, thankfully without anything on fire. She couldn't help cringing whenever she watched him juggle lit torches, no matter how good he was at it. The youngest, Luke was stretching himself out probably as a cool down before he was sent to bed by one of the other Trapeze artists in the room.

"Andy!" the little boy suddenly screamed, causing his elder brother to drop one of the batons he was juggling with as the child clutched onto her, making Hanako laugh as she picked up her little brother.

"Luke, have ya finished stretchin' yet?" she asked in English, her accent showing itself a lot more than it normally did as she put him down to ruffle his hair watching as he nodded. The boy was adorable, with the trademark forget-me-not blue eyes and curly brown hair of the Love family. At times she still thought he was a troublesome little brat though. "Good, it means you can go to bed"

"But Andy I'm not tired" the boy whined giving his sister the best pleading eyes he could, interrupted only when he yawned.

"You were sayin'?" she asked playfully smiling at him before she decided what she could do. "Come on, run off to bed, I'll come in tonight to make sure you're okay"

"But Andy" the boy repeated, glaring at his sister as she only raised an eyebrow, watching the glare melt into the face of a sulking and rather moody child as he sighed, hanging his head.

"Not gonna work sweetie, Leon take your brother to the trailers" she continued, calling for her brother. Eventually they too were going to take on Japanese names considering they'd never be able to pronounce either of the names. Still, as she'd stay Andy to them, the boys would always be Luke and Leon to her. Rolling his eyes Leon did move over slowly, picking up the younger boy and carrying off, paying no attention to how he struggled.

Leon was the opposite to his brother, with straight auburn hair, brown eyes and freckles that marred his nose and cheeks he was possibly the closest out of the children to looking like their mother did. People often commented on that fact, always making the two eldest share a sad look whenever that came up in conversation.

"So how'd it go?" one of the other girls asked her, walking over as she ran a brush through her hair to get the hair spray out, face shining from the amount of wet wipes and baby oil were used to get all the makeup she used off.

"Amazing, as always" Hanako winked smiling. "Ya know how it goes, get out there, have fun and have the crowd amazed as stuff we do on a daily basis!"

"Stuff that we do for a living" the girl corrected.

"Quin, Quin, Quin… what would we do without you?" Hanako asked laughing as the girl in question just looked at her plainly, merely raising an eyebrow.

"You would have another acrobat" Quin responded, leaving Hanako to roll her eyes at the rather literal person in front of her. 'Literal and no sense of humour' she continued to think to herself surprised at how Quin was still like that after almost 5 years in this circus, and 5 years as Hanako's friend. Now she couldn't help question whether or not she'd failed considering she'd always thought that before she left she'd manage to change that.

Then again she never planned for something like this to happen.

"So when does the show end anyway?" she suddenly asked, wondering when the Host Club members would rock up back stage.

"It should be finished already"

"Thanks Quin" the girl replied, sighing as she started some more stretches wincing as she heard her back crack suddenly.

Perhaps a few minutes had passed but the next thing she knew, looking at the door her brother Leon was _finally_ back, the Host Club in tow along with Mr and Mrs Hitachiin… of course she was just presuming it was Mr Hitachiin considering that would have made sense.

With a cheeky grin she did a few cartwheels among other tricks finally ending with a front flip in front of the 'special guests', giving an exaggerated curtsey, winking.

"And that is my older sister who likes showing off" Leon said introducing her in Japanese, and the way he sounded rather annoyed or embarrassed, probably a mix of the two, just made her laugh.

"I'm Hanako, welcome to the circus Mr and Mrs Hitachiin, Tamaki, Honey, Mori, Kaoru, Hikaru and of course Kyoya" she said, making an emphasis to say all their names as she smiled.

"She knows us!" the blonde suddenly yelled out melodramatically, leaping towards her and hugging her spinning around and holding her tightly before she had any chance to react. "Oh you're so cute, and talented and cute! Isn't she just so cute?"

Hanako just looked, eyes clearly asking desperately for help as her brother just laughed at her and no one else seemed bothered…

Ayaka had mentioned something about melodramatic tendencies…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys**

**Basically just telling you that I'm going to play around with first person for this bit but there'll be little headings for which I might change the POV from Host Club members, Hanako, her family and third person. Something like that I suppose. So, I hope you like this chapter and R&R I suppose. **

Chapter 4:

_Hanako's POV:_

Thankfully that night didn't have too many other problems, after Tamaki had successfully been separated from me I ordered my brother to show them how they practised juggling, without the fire because I was in charge for the moment.

Then my stepmother entered, taking charge and showing off the contortion tricks I'd learnt, until I ended up in a rather contorted figure with Leon and one of the other acrobats before she shuffled them all away without much of a goodbye beyond a wave… that was typical Hotaru for you I suppose.

Now they were gone. All of them expect Luke and Leon. Perhaps I was more upset then you should be in that situation, or perhaps not upset enough as I watched everything I ever knew drive away without me. That day I'd just sat on the spot where the stage was looking over the hills and grounds until it was sundown where I'd basically been dragged home by my driver, under explicit orders from my father of course.

I had a feeling he'd known what my reaction to being left would be.

This morning I was feeling a lot better though, after already having a tour of the school when I'd gotten to Japan with my brothers I was feeling ready to go; it wouldn't take long for that to die down though, considering I just hated school with a passion. Still it was an excuse to go out and see Ayaka, not to mention find out just what a host club was, I never bothered googling it considering they all said I'd find out soon enough!

So, shuffling my little brothers out of the car when we reached the Ouran gates I left them, they could take care of themselves… I hoped.

In fact I hoped dearly they could.

Finding Ayaka I crept up behind her slowly with a sly grin on my face as I did so. I have to say the yellow dresses aren't exactly… good for doing something like that considering they really do stand out but somehow no one noticed until I went on my tippy toes so I was fairly close to her ear.

"Boo" I whispered, laughing as she shrieked before turning to see me, grinning as she introduced me to all her friends. Unfortunately none of them were going to be in 1A with me, all of them in 2A and for the half an hour I spent with them that morning most of the talk was how jealous they were of that fact. It was quite annoying really considering it's not my fault that my family has good ties and is quite well known…

Slowly walking to class as soon as the bell rang I yawned, as I walked into the class about 5 minutes late, seeing the teacher standing there giving me a look.

"Sorry, I got lost" I said bluntly as I found myself sat in a seat next to one of the Hitachiin twins… apparently this was an English class.

"Miss Love you can give an introduction in English first, as a refresher course to everyone else" the teacher said and I wanted to just roll my eyes, figuring that most of the people in this class probably already knew English quite well… besides maybe the honour student but really who knows.

"I warn you I'm not the best considering I have a bit of an accent" I said smiling up had her as she glared.

"Go to the front of the class and introduce yourself" she ordered suddenly and I nodded, lazily making my way to the front where I promised myself I was going to make sure my accent was as thick as I could ever get it, even if it meant playing on stereotypes.

"Yes ma'am. Well as y'all know I'm Miranda Love, but y'all can call me Hanako. Anyway I'm from the circus that my Daddy runs and they've just left me here so that I can keep goin' to school here at Ouran to get me an education. Um… I love performin' because it's what I've been brought up with and I speak about 5 languages" I said grinning, winking at one of the students in the class as the teacher looked at me in shock so I quickly changed back to speaking in Japanese. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you can take a seat again" she said causing me to smile innocently at her, the smile turning into a smirk shortly after I passed her, sitting myself lazily back into my chair in amusement. At least I knew that this class though annoying would probably also provide a nice amount of amusement.

The rest of that class I actually spent between occasionally glancing at the honour student, Haruhi, who seemed oddly familiar thought it was probably just because that was the name of a girl that I once went to school with… a girl who'd also lost her mother actually; and of course glancing over at the Hitachiin brothers. There were definitely differences in the way they acted, and I smiled to myself, the arrogant act I'd given to my teacher over once again.

I actually hated arrogant people.

Anyway I figured that if I could tell the triplets in the circus, my little half-siblings apart as well as the other twins I was going to figure out what the difference between these two were though so far from the fan girls I'd heard no one could. Still here I could see the differences!

While one of them just seemed bored and happy to play games on his laptop the other seemed to occasionally look longingly towards other people… he probably wanted to go out make more friends and see if anyone could tell them apart eventually.

That was the moment I promised myself one day I would be able to tell the two of them apart, besides, the similarities and differences I probably could find intrigued me. And let me tell you, Miranda Hanako Love does not make empty promises!

O.o

Watching Kaoru and Hikaru doing their brotherly love thing confused me, and though by no means am I trying to say I'm homophobic it's just… at times I questioned the sanity of all the squealing girls around me. I honestly didn't get it, if they loved the twins so much why were they so fond of the idea of the twins being in love and a couple? This is why I don't stay in one place, it means less social conventions with people you don't know unless you aren't yourself.

Call it multiple personality disorder if you like.

"Let's play the which one is Hikaru game?" they suddenly asked aloud, jerking me out of my thoughts as I felt a gentle hand pick up my chin.

"It'll be your first time though won't it?" one of them asked and I noticed the deep sort of tone that was there before I noticed another hand lightly pushing my jaw up.

"So don't worry if you get it wrong" the second voice said and I heard the higher pitch. At least I found the probably main difference between the two of them already… looking up I saw the way the hair was parted, noting the deeper voice belonged to Hikaru before I kept going, quickly they pulled the caps of their heads, moving from side to side.

"That one is Hikaru" I guessed, pointing to the twin on the right and side and watched as they smoothly laughed.

"How about that" Hikaru said and I smiled scanning his face for some difference.

"An obvious case of beginners luck" Kaoru continued for him pulling his hat off at the same time his brother did.

"We'll see how you go next time" they finished together, and my eyes flipped from one of them to the other trying to find something… anything… then I glued my eyes to their eyes, they always told me the eyes were the windows to the soul after all. But, I was caught out, finding nothing before they turned away.

At least I had a start, I'd have to work on figuring out the rest of it! But I still had time… a lot of time, considering I'd be in the same school as them for the next 3 years probably, unless Dad changed his mind from what Hotaru told him… something I highly doubted he would considering he'd basically kicked us out for her, and his other kids.

Smiling I lay myself back snuggling into my extremely comfortable and warm bed thinking about how this might not be such a bad thing. Now to survive school…

Hearing my cell phone ring I picked it up, not bothering to say anything as I knew it was my brother by the annoying ring tone. Usually it warned me not to pick it up if anything happened but that didn't matter. "Andy dinner's ready"

"Coming" I replied, hanging up and walking toward the door with a large smile still on my face.


End file.
